The Red Light District
by Evil-Chibi-Gaara
Summary: Harry defeated the Dark Lord in his 6th year and is now going out with Draco. Everything is fine until the end of the year when some how Draco's mother finds out, his friends reject him and when they relise they have no place to live. But Dean can fix one


Embrace your Chibi Gaara

_Notes: all right ya'll this is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what I can improve on. If I don't get reviews, I will not continue this story. This is Yaoi/Slash, so if you don't like it you're an idiot for trying to read my story and I am in to Harry/Draco and that's what it is._

_**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter. I just like playing with the charters in my own twisted little ways._

**Prologue**

Welcome to Red Light District

This magical island is located in the Atlantic Ocean between the United States and the United Kingdom. This is not a normal magical place all though nothing in the magical world is normal. Red Light District has its own Government set-up, and consider the only fully magical country in the world. The person who manages this great island is called the Alfa. Nucka Light-Moon is the Alfa of this wonderful place. Nucka is angel wolf, an ancient creature that only can be found on The Red Light District along with other magical creatures. There are many humans, half humans, and non-humans living here in all good harmony. It is even said that the great number of dragons that live there are cooperating with humans. Some of the dragons even have human forms, and others are kept as pets. Before you even come to Red Light District islands though you must understand that you are under the Alfas control and must fallow her ruled or serve the consequences of your actions. You also must under stand one saying_ expect the unexpected_.

**Before this story**

Harry has already destroyed Voldemort in his 6th year. Draco, when asked to join the Death Eaters refused and decided to talk to Dumbledore so he could join the good side. Soon Harry found out what Draco was doing, fighting against his own father on Dumbledore side, and decided to be friends with each other. After Voldemort's passing things got serious and Harry realized his homosexuality. He kept all this from Ron and Hermione for a long time up in till know…

**Creatures that may be in the stories (_note: some created my self so bare with me._)**

**Angle Wolf:** a creature that was considered as dangerous as a dragon. The reasoned that they where consider that dangerous was because they use to swoop down from the sky and take people and the villagers would normally find bloody bones the next day. This creature normally has a wolf like body, wings, and a large horn in the middle of there head, like a unicorns. There diet is unicorns, foxes, kitunes, small dragons (if in a large pack), and centaurs (mostly things with hooves). They use to live all over the world but wizards killed many of them off because they would eat life stock and the wizards in Africa lived in fear when drought came because it would be hard to find what they want so they would eat humans because they where so easy to catch. Now they mostly live on the one of the Red Light District Islands called Moon Shard Island, but some civilized angle wolves do live on the island Alfa. The most successful of them all are Nucka-Light who is Alfa of the all of the island. The magical properties on this creature are its fur, its teeth are, its wing feathers, and the horn on its head.

**Weasel Demon/Giant Ferret:** These creatures live in Australia, North America, and South America. They have the intelligent of humans but face prejudice out of the Red Light District, Most live in the Red Light District, however the ones who don't live in the getto or in small villages with all weasels or ferrets. The biggest kind of all weasels and ferrets live in the North America and Australia. They often live well in the Red Light District. In the wild they eat snake eggs. The only thing magical on this creature is its fur and its tail that will break bones if used to defend its self.

**Leprecon: **These creatures are like the ones out of the Red Light District but a little more powerful, because they carry very large four leaf clovers that contain an enormous amount of magic. Leprecons use them like wands. They also have the ability to make real gold and fake gold. The real gold is rare and valuable. It is also hard to get. In order to get them you most become great friends with a Leprecon

**Kitunes: **A fox that can shape shift in to any thing. These creatures love paying tricks on people. When the Red Light District first started out this became problem because kitunes began trick witches and wizards. However now it is illegal to trick wizards and witches. But it's not illegal to not shape shift. In order to know the difference between a kitune and a real human is to look at there reflection. If you see the reflection of a fox then it's a kitune. They now though don't try to hide them selves so you can usually tell by the fox tail and ears. In the wild you should be more careful and bring a mirror with you just in case. The magical property on this is its pelt sold in the Black Market.

**Slugmers: **Creatures those origins are at the Red Light District. They are nothing you want. These creatures are giant slug like with sharp teeth and spines on its head that are very poisons. These creatures are not born they grow like molds by spreading spores out. They are rumored to be some type of egg. They eat mold, fungus, meat, and garbage. They come in gray and green. They will usually appear when your house is really dirty or mold growing. When you are infested call the exterminator at once and after that evacuate as soon as doing so. Don't not try to kill them your self because slugmers are very violent and aggressive.

**Raccoondog:** Like weasels and ferrets, raccoondogs were separated from humans. They also wanted to be treated like equals to the humans. They have the intelligent of humans too. Most raccoondogs live in the Red Light District but, some do live in Japan. The raccoondogs have something that the weasels and ferrets don't is that raccoondogs have magic. They are shape shifters and can trance form in to anything they want. You can tell when a person or object is a raccoondog by checking if that person or object has a raccoon tail. A raccoondogs tail has all it magic in the raccoondog. If you cut the tail off it is likely that it will die. The tail is worth a lot of money in the Black Market.

**Rat Giants: **creatures with human intelligences that stand up right and looks like a rat. They do not have any magical abilities excepted that there tails are very strong and can block many hexes, curses, and jinxes from wizards. No one is certain how they mutated in to large rats but these types of creatures only live in the Red Light District.

**Dog Demons/ Dog Giants: **These creatures look like large walking up right dogs. They have no magical properties. They only have strength. They come in many different verities. Some examples are Poodles, Beagles, Huskies, and Labradors and there are many, many more.

**Winged Serpent: **Serpents with wings that come in black, green, blue, silver, gold, and rainbow. They are one of the most popular pets in the Red Light District. They are very easy to take care of. Way back pasiltounges use to have many of them and can speak with. Dark wizard love these snakes can be trained like a dog. You can also ride on its back. They eat rats, small lizards, trihairs, bugs and other pest.

**Trihair: **Very furry little bunnies with ears the two times the size of its body. In the middle of its head you will find three orbs in its head that are worth hundreds of galleons a purl. With its ears it can detect thunder storms. These are also very popular pets with girls.

**Black Phoenix: **A very rare creature. Not much is known about this, but that it is related to the Phoenix, it looks like a dragon more than a phoenix and has no eyes and 'X' on its chest. It has all the abilities of a phoenix but in stead of tears having healing powers its feather on the very top of its head has healing powers. It is rumored that the feathers not on its head turn into silver when they fall off.

**Alien:** Believed to traveled to the Red Light District from outer space these creature live by there own rules. Most are involved in the Black Market trade, and Black Market. Not all of them though. They are very cunning. There's not much known about this race, but it is said that this race have long tentacles.

**Grodoom:** Related to the trolls these creatures big, dumb and stupid. They are easily controlled when they are one and two years old. When over three they with out training they are wild and can not be tamed. These creatures have sharp, large, hard teeth to eat fire crabs. They also have small eyes that tell people that they are dimwitted. They have very large muscles and usually green and gray. They are used for security and guarding thing. Some are rumored to be used for guarding the Black Market and other illegal stuff. You can find babies in the Alfa forest.

**Slul-Ears: **a cross between fox demon and a Veela, (and maybe a House Elf) These creatures are amazingly passive and will obey anyone. It does not like to think for its self. They are traded in the Black Market and are used as sex slaves. They are illegal to trade. They are fox like creatures that stand up right with over sized ears and are silver or white colored fur. There eyes are usually blue or silver eyes. There are attempts to try the stop the Slul trade. There are centers that take care of Sluls and try to get them to be independent but it is really hard and most of them never come out.


End file.
